


Pokemon Fluffy Moments, with Victor and Elio

by XenobotKin



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: AU Where Victor moves to Hoenn from Galar, AU where Elio is from Hoenn, And it stuck in my head taht Victor is trans, But also wanted to see the Girls' clothes cause there is more of it, Childhood Friends, Childhood fluff, Children, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Gen, Just cause when I played Shield I wanted to play as a boy, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Playing with your Pokemon, Pokemon, Pokemon Trainers, Pokemon fluff, So I imagined him as trans, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Victor is Trans, childhood crushes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28619304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XenobotKin/pseuds/XenobotKin
Summary: OKAY! This probably isn't what you're looking for, but here's what it is: It's just 10 year old Victor, and 10 Year old Elio, playing with Victor's Pokemon. AU Where Victor moves to Hoenn from Galar, and Elio himself is from Hoenn. Victor is a trainer, and Elio, his childhood friend, is with him. They love each other, btw. Like, little kid crushes.This is just short, fluffy tails of them play with Victor's Pokemon. Cute stuff. No overarching story, no defined timeline, just two little kids playing with Pokemon, they way we all loved watching in the anime as kids.If you just need to some cute, fluffy, silly, friendly, nice little stories in this time of major historical events happening every 6 days, this is for you!Just pick which Pokemon's cuteness you want to see.WILL DEFINITELY TRY TO ADD ONTO THIS AS MUCH AS I WANT!!
Relationships: You | Elio/Masaru | Victor





	1. Descriptive Images

**Author's Note:**

> Going to post this in front of every Chapter, so you can keep their appearance in your head, if you need to!  
> Victor is the darkest skintone, has the multicolor swirl eyes, and pink-brown medium wavy hair.  
> Elio has the lightest skintone, has lavender ice eyes, has and caramel blonde modern quiff hair.

Victor is the darkest skintone, with:

Multicolor Swirl Eyes

Pink-brown colored hair

In the hairstyle of Medium and Wavy

Elio is the lightest skintone, with

Lavender Ice eyecolor

Caramel blonde haircolor

In the style of Modern Quiff


	2. Magikarp : Gyarados

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fishy friend is protective

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Victor is the darkest skintone, has the multicolor swirl eyes, and pink-brown medium wavy hair.  
> Elio has the lightest skintone, has lavender ice eyes, has and caramel blonde modern quiff hair.

Victor and Elio had gone down to the river on Route 119, which was really close to the town they lived at, Mauville. Victor had just begun his journey. And one of his first Pokémon? Magikarp.

Victor was in his t-shirt and swimming trunks, and Elio was shirtless in his Pecha berry designed swim briefs. Magikarp was in the water, already.

 **Karp! Karp karp!** Magikarp was swimming in the water near the shallowest part of the creekbed as Victor and Elio were wading into the water.

“Wow, it’s so warm. I was really expecting it to be colder.” Elio was at the point where the water was at his knees.

Victor giggled as he jumped into a faux horizontal dive into the 3 foot deep section of the water. “I love it! Come on, let’s go deeper! Maybe we can dive and find some shells or something! Oh! What if we find some fossils?”

Elio giggled before walking deeper into the water.

As Victor waded forth, he was nearing the point where to above the water he’d need to swim.

 **Karp! Magi Magikarp!** Magikarp swam as fast as it could towards Victor, swimming around to his front and bumping him in the chest. Its scaly noggin bumped him a few inches back, but wouldn’t knock him over. Magikarp tilted upward so it’s clearly worried eyes could be out of the water.

“Magikarp? What’s wrong? Is there something here?” Victor looked back and forth, and Elio nervously backed just an inch or two towards the edge of the water. “I don’t see anything.”

“Maybe she’s saying there’s something deeper?”

Victor turned and smiled. “Lets find out!” He went under and immediately dove towards the middle of the river. It was only about 20 feet deep, but the sun was shining brightly, so he could see everything clearly. There were some Tentacool floating near the bottom. The turned to look up at him, but were clearly uninterested. He looked behind him, and forward. He saw a Goldeen swim past him, clearly not interested. He shocked and nearly opened his mouth when he helt a grab on his ankle.

He looked behind to see Magikarp having caught the toes of his foot in her mouth, and pulling him back towards the river’s opening. He let himself be pulled in before surfacing

 **Karp! Kaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarp!** Elio had waded over to them. “Hey, what’s wrong?”

“I can’t see _anything_ down there that’s scary. Tentacool and Goldeen and stuff, but nothing glaringly aggressive. I wonder what her deal i—” He was interrupted by a bump to the back, Magikarp having gently collided into him.

 **Karp! Karp!!** Magikarp was swimming back and forth, and suddenly darted off just a few meters down the river to a spot.

“Huh?” Elio and Victor splashing ran down to the spot. It was a really shallow spot in the river, only 5 feet deep, and had a little bump slightly sectioning it off from the deeper waters. “What’s here other than— oh…” Victor burst out giggle before wading down to Magikarp and wrapping his arms around her.

Elio followed him down and put his hand on Victor’s shoulder. “What is it?”

“Ellie, she’s scared of me going into deep water and drowning,” he wiped some tears from his eyes from the laughing.

Elio began giggling himself, his body falling forward onto Victor’s back. He pulled his hands under Victor’s arms and put them on Magikarp’s cheeks. “Thanks for taking care of Tori for me, buddy.”

Victor put his hands around Magikarp’s cheeks too, and curled his thumbs around her white whiskers. “Oh, thanks for worrying about me, but I’m okay. We’ll stay down here for you, okay?”

Elio climbed onto Victor’s back, and Victor hooked his arms under Elio’s legs in a piggyback ride, and began swimming. Magikarp swam around them in circles making sure to nudge Victor away anytime he waded or swam near the edge that kept the deep water at bay.

Elio and Victor had been staying in Pacifidlog Town for a few days, on a short travel break. It’d been a tough voyage and they’d never been in the open ocean for this long, so they were starting to get bored, so they figured a day in the ocean swimming would give them something to do. There were quite a few ocean pillars they could climb on and lay on, but they were much more comfortable laying on Gyarados, who also took away some of the thalassophobia.

Victor was in his swimming t-shirt, as always, and loose Mauville-gym emblazoned swim trunks. Elio was wearing a full body swim singlet.

Victor and Elio had been racing back and forth, pretending they were Olympic swimmers, as Gyarados stuck close to their side.

“H-hey! Ellie! Down there! Look below us!”

Elio look down to see a beautiful blue Kingdra below them. Elio’s face lit up. “W-wow! It’s so pretty! I’ve never seen a wild fully evolved dragon type! This is kind of scary!!”

Victor’s face lit up in wonder. “Y-you wanna get a closer look?”

Elio blushed a little at the idea of doing something daring and scary but wondrous and magical with Victor. “Let’s go!”

The two dived under the water while Gyarados was looking down at the Kingdra carefully, andwas terribly surprised when she saw that they had dived down.

The two slowly got slightly closer, but the Kindgra turned its head suddenly, staring them in the eyes, unfazed, unmoving, and clearly not concerned. Elio and Victor froze in the water, the fear of the unknown suddenly coming back, but also an excitement, when a wall of blue scales interrupted the stare down. They took notice as Gyarados encircled them several times over, coiling tighter and tighter, before pushing her head under them, and using her blue crest to forcefully, but gently nudge them back to the surface of the water where they both exhaled.

“W-wow Tori…that was kind of scary…o-oh! L-look!”

Victor looked down to Elio’s pointing finger to see the Kingdra slowly swimming towards them, lightly gaining speed. Elio threw his arms around Victor and Victor nuzzled his face slightly against Elio’s.

Gyarados dove down and let off a furious howl. **Gyarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!!!!!!** Elio and Victor both held their ears in pain at the screech, eyes still trained on the Kingdra. It narrowed its eyes, before diving downwards into the abyss.

Elio and Victor began breathing heavily, still holding each other, as a Gyarados’s face surfaced.

Victor swam up to her, her white whiskers specifically, and held onto it, as it curled around him. The other whisker extended and curled around Elio. Victor pet her whisker. “Thanks Gyarados! I-I’m not sure whether it was mad at us or not, but you really made me feel safer.”

Gyarados purred before curling Victor closer to her, and closing her mouth, and breathing heavily on him as she gently bumped him with her head. Victor began giggling, as did Elio.

Just then Gyarados uncoiled her whiskers before diving down just below them.

Elio squirmed. “Is it the Kingdra?”

Victor and Elio looked down frantically to see what Gyarados was doing, and they caught it just in time to see it growl angrily at a school of Finneon, sending them scattering in fear. Gyarados surfaced again and formed a circle with its body around the two boys.

Victor and Elio let out hysterical laughter. “She really wants to keep us safe from the dangerous ocean, huh?”

Victor splashed Elio for teasing his Pokémon before paddling over to Gyarados’s face and petting her lips. “Hey, it’s okay! The Finneon won’t hurt us!”

Just then Gyarados’s eyes shot up. Victor and Elio’s eyes followed it.

A school of Vivillon was flying up above them, probably 40 feet or so above the surface. Elio and Victor’s mouth gaped in awe and their eyes twinkled.

Gyarados pushed its head out of the water and growled angrily, sending the school scattering before reforming much farther away. The growl had greatly startled Elio and Victor, causing Gyarados to again encircle them, before diving under. Gyarados surfaced underneath them, with both of them being hoisted up on its hard armored back from below.

Elio was holding his laugh in, pounding his fist against his knee, while Victor giggled so hard he was crying. He tried to balance and walk towards Gyarados’s head. “Gyarados, honey, its okay, you don’t need to—” Victor’s barefoot slipped and he began sliding down Gyarados’s side, but Gyarados spun around and got his shirt in her mouth. She lifted head up, and placed him once again on her back, not releasing her bite until he sat down, legs straddling her. Elio burst out into laughing, tears pouring down his face from the chuckles. Gyarados stared at him, and Elio getting the hint, crawled forward and put his hands around Victor’s stomach, who was awkwardly pulling his chest binder back into position. The awkwardness made them both blush, before a huge, slightly rough tongue licked their hanging legs.

Elio and Victor both laughed, before Victor patted Gyarados’s head. “Okay Gyarados, how about you just surf around for a while and show us some pretty things, we’ll hold onto your spine here.”

Gyarados purred before facing forward and swimming.


	3. Misdreavus : Mismagius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghosty boi! Likes spooking Elio and Victor but not actually hurting them. That causes the sadness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Victor is the darkest skintone, has the multicolor swirl eyes, and pink-brown medium wavy hair.  
> Elio has the lightest skintone, has lavender ice eyes, has and caramel blonde modern quiff hair.

Victor and Elio were in the Sevii Islands, currently enjoying their time on a small island in the Water Labyrinth, on a little picnic.

“Where do you think Misdreavus is? Do you think he’s okay?” Victor had put down his bowl of gumbo to look a little bit around them.

“Tori, this island’s tiny. It’s also basically flat. If you spin around enough times he’ll come into view.” Elio hadn’t stopped eating. He loved Victor’s cooking.

Victor, slowly turned around, and as he turned left to his original position, a shape completely apparated in front of at once, with a loud wail.

Victor screamed and fell over his hand falling against his gumbo bowl, tipping it over onto his hand. Immediately he flinched and hollered in pain and Elio dropped his onto the grass to hurry around the campfire and pour some water from his bottle onto Victor’s hand.

Victor was crying as Elio gently wiped the gumbo off. “Uh, uh, oh, uhm…th-there, the sauce is off. It’s a bit red, but it’s not too bad. Does it hurt bad? Should we have Gyarados surf us back to Five Island so you can go to the Pokémon Center? Nurse Joys know first aid.” Elio’s voice was worried but steady. He was only good at being calmer than Victor when Victor was the one who was in pain or got scared first.

Victor sobbed gently as he held his hand on Elio’s, that was holding the burnt hand. “N-no, it’s just a food burn, the gumbo’s not even as hot as the coffee you made. It just feels kind of sore.” Victor narrowed his eyes and turned to Misdreavus, ready to angrily lecture him.

Misdreavus had floated town, bawling silently, his red pupils tremoring and tears flowing through his face, his hair completely down, not flowing at all. When Elio and Victor turned to him, he closed his eyes and tried to turn around.

Victor quickly pulled forward and tugged lightly the purple tip of one of Misdreavus’s locks of hair. Misdreavus turned back to Victor, who put his hands around him and pulled him in close. “I’m sorry I made you cry. I’m not mad, okay? I know you would never hurt me on purpose.”

 **Dreavuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuus, d’reeeeeeave** \--- Misdreavus wept into Victor’s blue t-shirt, and plopped itself on Victor’s bare feet as he sat down crosslegged onto the grass. Elio sat down next to him, a hand on Victor’s shoulder. Misdreavus looked up at Victor.

“I know you meant to scare me, and that’s annoying, but its okay. You can scare me sometimes. But try and wait until I’m not standing near anything dangerous, okay?” Misdreavus nodded before floating up and kissing his cheeks.

“H-hey Ellie, can you get me some more gumbo. Oh, but put more okra in it. I’m gonna share it with Misdreavus and he loves it.” Elio nodded before kissing Victor’s cheek himself.

Misdreavus pulled away, and suddenly looked at the ground, and focused. The dirt started shifting, and burrowing away from one spot.

Victor gasped in surprise and excitement. “Telekinesis! He’s using Telekinesis!” Victor bounced up and down in his seat.

Elio had paused his ladling to observe. “What’s he moving the soil around for th—” Elio had been cut off when the dazzling light shown forth.

A crystal, no two, no, multiple crystals were psychically lifted out of the ground. They were a sickly green color, that would’ve been gross on almost anything else. But on the shining fractals of the gem, they looked like a bright star of nature. Misdreavus’s gaze led them around, as they circled around the boys. Several small crystals circled around Elio’s hand, while some floated around Victor’s upper body. They watched in surprised astonishment as hundreds of blades of grass ripped from the ground and twisted and spiraled and braided around the stones, forming a loose necklace around Victor’s neck and bracelet around Elio’s wrist, gently floating into place on their bodies. Misdreavus let its face relax and exhaled.

Victor gently placed a hand over the necklace, and smiled with tears welling up again. He scooted towards Misdreavus. “Misdreavus! This is so pretty! That was so cool! I can’t believe how strong you are! Thanks so much!”

Elio nodded and pumped his fists in excitement. “Misdreavus! You’re the best!”

Misdreavus’s eyes welled up a little more, before Victor brought his hands up and held two of Misdreavus’s nubbly tentacles, and leaned down and kisses Misdreavus’s head. “I love you Misdreavus!”

Misdreavus bawled in laughter. Elio finished scooping a large amount of gumbo into a bowl. He grabbed two spoons and scooted back next to Victor, and spooned some gumbo into a spoon, and held it up to Victor’s face. Victor blushed before accepted the spoonful, and grabbed the other spoon and gave Elio a spoonful. They traded spoons, before Victor spooned a spoonful with plenty of okra and fed Misdreavus a bite.

Victor had really wanted to test his metal, and really wanted to show he was a strong trainer, and _really really_ wanted to look like a hero and a warrior in front of Elio, so Cerulean Cave was a really ideal spot.

Victor may have overestimated himself _just a little bit,_ which is why he was on his way back to the entrance of the cave with Elio. They had built a small fire in a relatively closed off cavern. Only one entrance, too small for anything but them to crawl through. Still, having Mismagius out felt like a great idea. He’d been float around the darker parts of the cavern quietly moaning.

Victor and Elio were seated against the back of the cavern, staring into the light of the outside larger caverns of the cave, with most of the top part of the cavern being dark.

“Uh…Ellie…I probably should apologize. I really, really thought 30 Max Revives would be enough. But uh, we’ve already gone through half…and we’re about halfway…so if we went all the way, we’d have none to get back with…”

Elio giggled and tightened his grip around Victor’s arm. “Well, I mean, its kind of your own fault for not listening to me about trying to teach Mismagius Teleport _before_ we got in the cave. But I’ll accept your apology, so long as you make sure none of the scary Pokémon kill and/or eat me.”

Elio was only half joking. Victor was also only half sure when he corrected with “Well, only a handful of people have actually every really been eaten by Pokémon.”

“Tori there are Snorlax in here.”

Victor and Elio both giggled before holding tight from a loud explosion somewhere in the cave’s depths.

Elio squealed before asking “W-what are those? What’s happening down here? Why are there so many explosions? Where are they coming from??” He buried his face in Victor’s long shirt sleeve.

Victor held Elio tight and buried his face in his hair “I-it’s probably Pokémon using Self-Destruct. We battled tons of Electrode and Graveler, and saw a Weezing leave the cave when we came in.”

A soft, gentle wail alerted them as Mismagius floated down into view close to the fire. The fire was a bright purple, caused by Mismagius’s mix of Will-o-Wisp and Mystical Fire to ignite it.

As Mismagius hovered, several bananas flew into view from behind him, landing on Elio and Victor’s laps.

“B-bananas? Where did you get these?” Victor had already started unpeeling his when he asked that. Elio’s mouth was already full.

Mismagius created a purple Will-o-wisp, and flew it high into the cavern, where it exposed a small hole that was shining so faintly you couldn’t see its light down from the floor. It was sunlight.

“Is that the roof the cave? We went so low I assumed we were just underneath more cave.” Elio stood up gently in awe.

 **Magi, magi magi magiu.** Mismagius began its incantation.

The walls began to shake lightly, and the little bits cracked from it.

“W-wait! Mismagius, w-what if it collapses! Stop, wh-what are you—”

Victor was interrupted by hundreds, no, thousands of tiny gemstones and pieces of glistening gold and bronze plucking themselves from within the surfaces of the cave, and swirling around. A storm of gems.

Elio and Victor was standing close to each other, and seeing Mismagius’s face smile warmly, they gently walked toward him as the crystals circled around them closer. Mismagius hovered between their harms, self-sandwiching himself, and the gemstones fluttered around and tightly embraced them.

Elio shuttered, but Victor held him tight. “I-I know its cold b-bu-but just wait a sec—”

 **Mis…mag…mis…mag…iuiuiuiuiuiuiu mis…mag…mis…mag…iuiuiuiuiuiui** The incantation continued as the gems lifted the boys up with Mismagius into the air, and the remaining spiral shot up like a rocket, smashing through the hole and making it much larger. The boys and the Pokémon floated through the hole, and Mismagius onto the rock plateau roof of the cave. The gems released the boys and fluttered around into a spiral, before twisting around the boys heads.

Elio and Victor held still in a panic. “M-Mismagius! Stop! What are you doing? T-this is so scary STOP!!”

The gems dropped to the floor ground. Elio looked at Victor who was startled, _having never yelled so loudly in fear at one of his own Pokémon._ Victor became afraid that he may have hurt Mismagius’s feelings, but looking up, he saw his Pokémon was smiling in mischievous confidence.

Mismagius activated his Power Gem move, and created a thin, blue crystal mirror to show the boys his handy work.

The boys hair had been adorned in the gemstones. They were in tiny braids in their hair, hundreds of little sparkles in their manes.

Victor and Elio both blushed at their own reflections, before looking at each other.

“Y-you’re pretty Tori. The crystals match your eyes.”

Victor and Elio hugged gently before opening up the hug and inviting Mismagius in. Victor pet the cap-shaped crest of Mismagius. “Wow, you’re such a nice magic ghost, aren’t you?”

Mismagius let out an affectionate, soft, banshee sounding wail. Victor laughed as the three began making their way towards the summit of the plateau to begin carefully climbing down.


	4. Milcery : Alcreamie (Star Sweet Ruby Swirl) : Gigantamax Alcreamie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TOO! MUCH! FLUFF! (Fluffy cream that is lol)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Victor is the darkest skintone, has the multicolor swirl eyes, and pink-brown medium wavy hair.  
> Elio has the lightest skintone, has lavender ice eyes, has and caramel blonde modern quiff hair.

“All I have is trail mix…and some pop rocks…” Victor was going through his backpack. They _always always always_ kept extra food on hand. But they were low in the snacks department. Plenty of foods you can cook over a fire, but it was a little hot for that on this hot day in the middle of the Dusty Bowl.

“I have…uh, let’s see…salt & pepper potato chips, wasabi almonds, jalapeno popcorn, and cinnamon poptarts.” Elio looked up to see Victor smiling in amused disapproval. “Look, I thought we were gonna be in Giant’s Mirror, and it’s supposed to be rainy there today.” Elio and Victor shared a giggle.

“Okay, fair, but still…you have 4 spicy snacks.”

“Oh, look, a Carkol.” Elio pointed behind Victor, to a Carkol rolling by. They saw it moving past a few trees.

 **Milmilmil.** Milcery murmured, watching the two boys. Victor let her out of her Pokéball, as he decided she needed to get some more training. She floated around Victor in a circle.

“I know you want to play, Milcery. But we’re hungry, and a little tired. We’ll play once we get back to Hammerlocke.” Victor’s stomach rumbled. He sighed, before Elio put his arm around him and poked his belly through his yellow t-shirt.

“Come on, already, we’ll just eat some _more_ trail mix. Then, you’re never allowed to buy trail mix _ever_ again.” Both Elio and Victor were drenched in sweat. Elio’s flannel’s armpits were soaked, and his denim shorts had been hiked up as high as they could to air out his thighs. Victor was wearing his Psyduck t-shirt, and thin basketball shorts. His socks were rolled down as far as they could. When Elio pulled away, their clothes clung to each other.

“Ewwwwwwwwwww” they let out unanimously before giggling and sighing. Milcery paid close attention as Victor pulled out the trailmix, before they put their bags back on and began walking.

Milcery hovered in front of them, turning herself around several times in the air, looking for something.

“She’s kind of always in her own little world, huh?” Elio asked amusedly.

“She likes having fun, so I bet she’s looking for something to do.”

 **‘Lcery! ‘Lcery-mil!** Milcery started floating quickly up and down, before turning to Victor joyously. She turned back to the side she was looking at, Victor and Elio’s gazes following.

She was looking a few trees shading a small portion of a pond.

“Huh. You know, it kind of looks like a beach. Sand on a band, sand on the ocean shore.” Victor scratched his chin.

“Isn’t a bit dangerous to go swimming right now? We’ve been walking all day, I’m kind of tired and sore.” Elio had been rubbing his hips and thighs all day, trying to ease their stress.

“Well…we could dip our feet in. You know. For maybe an hour or something, take some time in the shade. The chocolate bits of the trail mix won’t be as melty.” Victor’d have been lying if he said his feet didn’t feel like they were about to give.

Elio shrugged, and began walking over there, with Milcery floating forward faster than usual.

The two boys slipped off their socks and shoes, and placed their feet in the pond, before both sitting on the grass. Soon, they’d apparently decided lying down on the grass, entire lower leg, up their knees, dangling in the water was a much better plan.

 **Milcer! Milceryyyyyyyyy!** Milcery was swarming around behind their heads, while they stare into the sky through the branches.

“You can play here Milcery, but stay in the shade okay?” Victor had his hands outstretched, with one finger linked with Elio’s, laying about a foot and a half apart, arms also outstretched.

They heard some rustling in the trees, and arched their necks to see Milcery hopping against the side of three, sort of wall-jumping up the tree.

“What’s she want up there?”

“I don’t know Ellie. Maybe she wants to cannonball into the water from there. She’s that adventurous.”

“Oh, you’d better not let her. She’ll fill the water with cream and our feet will get creamy and it’ll spoil in the heat and we’ll be the two little boys with gross sour milk legs.”

Victor shriveled his face. “Oh, that’s gross Ellie, shut up.”

Elio tightened his finger around Victor’s playfully when all of a sudden, a cherry fell on his forehead.

Victor burst out laughing, sitting it up. “Is this a cherry tree? I hadn’t noticed. Pokémon must’ve eaten the ones on the outsi—” Victor was cut off by dozens of cherries falling of the tree with a thud.

Elio sat up and pointed. “Milcery!” Milcery was using Tackle against the tree from a branch. Another smash into the tree’s trunk led to another, albeit smaller, wave of cherries falling onto the grass.

“M-Milcery!” Victor began picking cherries into his hands, pulling his feet out of the water, Elio following suit. “God job girl! Come down an’ eat wi—” he paused as he saw Milcery jump into the next tree, and begin the process again. Several white peaches fell onto the ground.

“Peaches? Oh! Yaaaaaaaay!” Elio jumped into the air over the cherries to snag a peach. Victor remained still as Milcery threw herself into another tree, and Tackled it, causing black plums to fall to the ground.

Victor ran over to the tree’s trunk. “Milcery! You found us a little orchard! You’re our hero!”

 **Miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiill!** Another jump to another tree, tackling it down, and sending Mangoes to the ground, and another tree, sending pears to the ground, and another, sending yellow raspberries down.

Milcery jumped out of the tree, into Victor’s arms, who caught her and swung her around. “You’re amazing! Thank you! I—” Victor ( _who just could not finish a thought with this Milcery around_ ) was interrupted when she jumped from his arms and started bouncing next to a water bush.

“Milcery? What are you show us nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooow CRANBERRIES! Tori, it’s a cranberry bush!” Tori began picking cranberries off the bush and putting them into his uplifted shirt he was using as a bag.

Victor smiled in glee and began doing the same.

The two were soon back with their calves and feet in the water, but in between them was a clearly not-currently-needed winter jacket covered in cranberries, cherries, black plums, mangoes, white peaches, yellow raspberries, and brown pears. They both pulled out their pocket knives, and peeling fruit, and carving it away from the stones when necessary.

“Milcery, I don’t know how you did it, but this is the perfect spot.” Elio dipped a slice of plum into Milcery, who was sitting in front of them, facing them, smiling, enjoying some fruit they’d cut up specifically for her. He popped the whipped-cream covered slice into his mouth.

Victor had a piece of mango in one set of fingers, and a cranberry in the other, and poked them into one of Milcery’s cream horns, and plopped them into his mouth. “Milcery, thanks for doing this. You’re so sweet!” Victor paused and rolled his eyes at himself. “I mean, sweethearted. You’re nice, you’re really nice.”

Victor giggled when a single plop of cream poked his nose from a pear slice that Elio was holding, who was smiling, clearly proud of himself.

“She’s my Pokémon, if I tell her to tackle you and smear cream all over your clothes, she will, Ellie.” Elio giggled loudly and smiled at Victor’s cocky smirk.

“I just thought you’d look cute, okay? Is that so wrong?”

Victor blushed and wiped the cream from his nose onto his sleeve with a giggle.

 **Miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiilllll!!!** Milcery puff her cheeks, and blew a raspberry, creating bubbles of cream that popped into Victor’s face, getting several tiny drops of cream on his cheeks, lips, and neck.

Elio burst into chortling, pointing his finger at Victor while he laughed, eyes tearing.

Victor looked at Milcery stonefaced. “You betrayed me. This was your plan, huh, get me to let my guard down. How dare you.”

Milcery laughed in hysterics alongside Elio, _who most certainly took a picture of Victor like that and made it his Rotom Phone background._

The Pokémon center in Viridian City was kind of crowded. This shot at the Kanto Pokémon League was super interesting, after a former Gym Leader, Sabrina, had won the League herself, defeating 11 time champion, Red for the gold. This shook up the Kanto Gym Leader scene, and put Blue back at Viridian Gym. And after three losses, Victor was feeling a bit discourage.

He laid out his Pokémon cards, one for each Pokémon in their part, and in the back was scribbled in pencil their ability, current moves, and stats. Elio was watching in glee, doing his best to cheer up Victor.

“Okay, so the big hurdles keep end up being Aerodactyl, Pinsir, and Umbreon. Alcreamie has been really good about shutting Umbreon down, but no one else really has been, and she also is important to the support of the team, with Magic Room, and Aromatherapy, and using Misty Explosion as a first resort is so risky.” Victor was very good at thinking up strategies, but sometimes thought it over a little too much.

Elio turned to look at Alcreamie, over waiting in line in a tray at the food bar, with the money she basically stole from Victor’s wallet. “Is it mean to Alcreamie to even use a move like Misty Explosion? She’s so sweet.”

Victor looked over to Alcreamie as well. “Well, I thought so too, but remember in the battle against Koga? She just blew herself up to take out Gengar. I think she thinks that since she’s knocking herself out, it protects her from being over injured by another Pokémon’s move? Or maybe she just really wants us to win, she’s a team player like that. W-wait? What’s she doing over there? Whose money is that?”

Elio leaned down and pulled Victor’s wallet out of his bag, with a tiny bit of ruby raspberry and vanilla cream. Victor sighed before cleaning off his wallet with a napkin.

 **Creamial!! Alcreami-al!!** Alcreamie walked up to the table with a…wagon. It was a wagon. Full of baked goods

“Ellie…did you see where she got that…?”

“Uh…nooooooooooooo no I didn’t…”

The two looked around looking for…the suspicious absence of a wagon.

A girl at another table waved, “Hey! Your Alcremie wanted my wagon to bring you some snacks! Once you’re done, please bring it back! Enjoy your dessert.”

Elio and Victor waved shyly, before beginning to unload the uniced cakes, doughnuts, cupcakes, sugar cookies and gingerbread cookies, cookie cakes, and rainbow jello parfaits. Victor bowed when he gave the wagon back to the kind girl.

It wasn’t until he sat down that the gravitas of the situation occurred to him. “A-Alcreamie…t-there’s so much. I…how can we eat all this?”

Elio’s eyes showed exhilaration and terror. “This looks so good…but…uh…I’m not sure that most of it won’t go to waste.”

Alcreamie took a seat beside Victor, and immediately held up a doughnut, poked her finger into the side, and filled it with raspberry cream, before topping it with vanilla cream, and handed it to Victor, who took the doughnut. She began immediately doing another doughnut, and handed it to Elio.

Both boys bit into their doughnuts gleefully, as Alcreamie began working on icing the cakes, cupcakes, and other pastries

After Victor finished his doughnut, Alcreamie handed him a slice of cookie cake, which was _thoroughly_ iced with raspberry icing. Victor gulped before taking a bite, while Elio was handed a slice of the round jello parfait, to which Alcreamie had put a _generous_ amount of cream on. Elio giggled nervously before taking to spoon she handed him and dug in. Elio and Victor shared a concerned glance.

They ate as much as their little preteen bellies could muster. Both faces had dribbles of raspberry and vanilla cream, and Elio was getting ready to pass out from a sugar crash, and Victor held his stomach in an ache.

Alcreamie iced another cupcake and presented to Victor. **Creamie! Creamie!**

“No, _no,_ Alcreamie, no more okay?” Alcreamie poked it closer, the cream almost grazing his cheek before he leaned away. “No thanks, really! I can’t eat anymore, I’m sorry.” Alcreamie hobbled forward, putting her arm on his to pull herself up and push it closer to his mouth. “Alcreamie! No! I can’t do it! Mercy!” He gently pushed Alcreamie off him, who looked confused.

She turned to Elio, across the table, and attempted to offer him some. Elio held his hand up silently as he was fading and drooling on the table.

Alcreamie sighed and looked at all the food on the table. Then, a whine caught her attention from across the room. A little boy, maybe about 4, was point at their table and pouting. Alcreamie picked up her cupcake and hobbled over to the boy.

“Mama!!” He called from his mom’s lap. His mom giggled, a little annoyed at her child about to become more hyper, but flattered by her niceness.

“Thank you,” she said as she grabbed the cup cake and handed it to her four year old.

Alcreamie turned when she heard some giggling behind her, seeing some kids and adults cooing and giggling at her kind gesture. She quickly hobbled back to her table, and grabbed more sweets, taking them to various people and Pokémon in the Pokémon Center.

“Maybe I will stop having her use Misty Explosion. I think she does enough to help without it.” Victor sighed, holding belly, and crunching down on a Tums, which alone was almost enough stuffs in his belly to make him feel like puking. “Do you prefer her raspberry cream or her vanilla cream? …Ellie?” Victor turned to see Elio fast asleep on the table, with his faced having rolled over onto an uniced piece of cookie cake. Victor held his laugh in to not wake him.

Practicing Gigantamax wasn’t easy, and the Sevii Islands weren’t easy to find a place to do it in. Everywhere was so small that people were close together, so trying to do anything was difficult.

But Treasure Beach worked out great. It was uninhabited completely on the south side, the south side pointed away from the islands, into the ocean, and was separated from the north side by a massive mountain. So here was a great spot to let Gigantamax Alcreamie loose.

Summoning Gigantamax Alcreamie from her Premier Ball garnered completely different reactions from Elio and Victor. To Elio, a giant Pokémon was the pinnacle of awesomesauce. The one and only bomb.com. And to Victor, she was just one of his friends, but big™.

“Tori, what exactly does ‘strategy’ for a Gigantamax Pokémon entail? I mean…all her moves are big now, so its not like it makes much difference what you use.”

“Oh, there is none Ellie. Zero, none at all. I mean, her Gigantamax moveset is just Max Finale, Max Strike, and Max Darkness, and Max Guard. Nothing complicated. I’m really just trying to get her to work on less collateral damage. Right, girl?” Victor patted the base of her massive platform cake, the yellow base. He licked a dollop of caramel cream right off her base, which giant Alcreamie didn’t notice.

**Creamiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!**

“Okay! Go, Max Fin—” He was cut off when Alcreamie blasted massive missiles of cream into the mountain side, exploding cream everywhere. Victor and Elio rushed behind her to hide from creamy splash. “Alcreamie! What on Earth are you—” Victor and Elio shook in terror when two massive, flowy creamy hands picked them up, and held them in front of Alcreamie’s face.

“H-hey, w-what’s she doing Tori?”

“Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh”

Alcreamie puckered her lips and gave both boys a giant, single kiss. Both Elio and Victor squealed and smeared the massive whipped cream blobs from their clothes.

“Alcreamie! NO! No kisses when you’re 90 feet tall!”

Alcreamie pouted a bit before walking up to the mountain side, and holding them in front of a massive pile of cream, and presenting it to them. Or, well…presented them to it.

“W-wait…Alcreamie, this is the size of a meteor, we can’t eat this!” Victor smacked the palm of her giant hand, but she just pushed closer.

“Tori! She’s gonna smush us inside it! Make her stop!” Elio said, giggling, but also a little scared. Victor pulled out the Premier Ball and tapped her hand. “WAIT, TORI, SHE HASN’T PUT USS—”

As Alcreamie disappeared into the Pokeball, Tori and Elio fell into the giant orb of cream, and immediately began sliding down the mountain, in a waterfall of salted whipped cream. The two felt almost like they were sledding down Candycane Lane or something. As they finally slid onto the grass, it took them a moment to stand up, before tripping on the cream back into the puddle.

“Ellllllllllllllllllllllllie! This is awful!!!!” Victor began messily trying to wipe the cream off his clothes and skin, completely in vain.

“Toriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!! Why did you _do that_!! You could have just promised to give her snacks if she put us down!!” Elio couldn’t stand up, so he had crawled over to Victor, and put his hands on his knees and got in his face, whining a little. “This is horrible! We’re an hour of surfing from the nearest shower! It’s like 80 degrees [Fahrenheit] out here!! We’re gonna smell like your mom’s homemade eggnog!!”

Victor shuddered, and put his hands on Elio’s. “Get off! You’re getting mint cream on me! You can’t mix mint and salt, that’s awful!” Victor tried to lift Elio off of him, but Elio’s hands slipped out of his, and Elio crashed onto his stomach on top of Victor. Both began blushing furiously.

“Get off!”

“Stop shoving!” The two were desperately trying not to look in each other’s eyes.

Just then, Victor’s premier ball activated, and Alcreamie, in her normal size, popped out. **Creamie! Creamieee!!** She began hobbling towards them.

“STAY AWAY!!” Both yelled in unison. Alcreamie did not comply. That is, until she looked up.

As the two looked up, they saw that the giant spherelike dollop of cream had been sliding down the mountain, and was soon going to smash into them.

“Move!! Hurry!!” Victor tried to push Elio out of the way, saving his partner from a creamy fate.

“C-come on! Let’s go!” Elio was trying to pull Victor out of the way as well.

Before any progress could be made, the giant dollop of neapolitan cream had fallen onto them, smashing them in waves of blue, pink, and yellow cream. The two were completely buried, and crawled their way out of the cream, _extremely slowly, due to blindness._

Victor tried to pull it away from his eyes, but his hands were cloaked in it. “This is the worst thing to ever happen to meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!”

Elio coughed his lungs out. “UGHUEHUFG! It got the lemon and salt kind in my mouth! It’s horrible! EUCHUHEUHEUHUGF IT TASTES LIKE SOCKS!!”

Alcreamie burst out laughing, and tackled them in a double hug, knocking them both backfirst into the cream.

“Tori.”

“Ellie?”

“Have Gyarados Surf us back to One Island.”

“We’re on the south side of the island. We have to go back under the mountain to get to the beach.”

“We can’t clean off in saltwater can we?”

“Nope.”

Both sighed, before standing up slowly, grabbing one of Alcreamie’s hands in each of theirs, and swinging her back and forth the way parents swing a toddler, and walking across the path at the end of the mountain.

_It wasn’t until after they had showered at the Pokémon Center that Nurse Joy informed them that Gyarados’s water type moves are indeed freshwater._


End file.
